tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Shiwasu Kakeru
|color = dec |colorlight = declight |seiyuu = |producer = |stagecast = |kanji = 師走 駆 |romaji = Shiwasu Kakeru |nickname = Kakerun Munch-munch Kakerun |gender = Male |age = 19 years old (2016 setting) |birthday = December 12th |height = 165 cm |blood type = A |unit = Six Gravity |partner = Kisaragi Koi (Juniors Group 1) |fanclub = stella |image gallery = Yes}} Shiwasu Kakeru is the male representative for the month of December. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit Six Gravity. His producer is , and he is voiced by . Appearance Kakeru is a fair-skinned young male, with neck-length blond-hair and orange eyes. He is the shortest among both Six Gravity and Procellarum members.Shiwasu Kakeru Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) His theme color is gold.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1)Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue Personality A cheerful labor (part-time job) boy, Kakeru is lively, works with all his might with little complaint, is rarely discouraged and does not like to lose. Despite his unlucky constitution, he starts his day in high-spirits and top-form. He is the type who will only continue to grow as time passes. Together with this, Kakeru carries a strong sense of pride and believes in self-reliance, as shown by how he chose to work part-time to support himself instead of relying on the allowance his parents were giving him, since it was his choice to move out of his home.Sunadokei to Hot Milk (Mini-drama) Kakeru also shows great love and appreciation for food, in part due to him living on his own prior to moving into the dorms, as well as being in a stage of rapid growth and metabolism. However, he isn't selfish and is more than willing to share with others, and is also aware of how he should watch his calorie intakeTsukiuta. Drama! 2 Kakeru does feel uncomfortable when it comes to his height sometimes, especially due to him now being the shortest among the two groups. At some times, he feels as if his height makes him look like a person isn't very dependable on, and, while he doesn't dislike it, he gets treated like a child.Tsukiuta. Anikuji B-3: Kakeru & Koi History Kakeru is the only child of Shiwasu AyumuTsukiuta. Anikuji B-5: Aoi & Kakeru and Ayumu's unnamed wife, and it is heavily implied that he comes from an affluent family, since his father has the financial power to do rather grand things such as taking a helicopter to his entrance ceremony,Datte Mada Avant-Title Mini-Drama turning the apartment he had been staying in into a castle,Tsukiuta. December: Shiwasu Kakeru - "Seiya mo Roudouing Nau!", Track 1: OP (Mini-Drama)Tsukiuta. December: Shiwasu Kakeru - "Seiya mo Roudouing Nau!", Track 4: ED (Mini-Drama) and buying almost anything and everything Kakeru looked at. Prior to debuting, he ran away from home due to mishaps involving his parents, particularly his father - one of them being his father surprising him for Christmas by blowing his room up. He had been living on his own and had been working several part-time jobs to support himself. Plot Initial (2012-2013) Age: 16 years old Height: 163 cm Kakeru, in his first year in junior high schoolTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1), had been living on his own and working part-time at various jobs, including that one at a bakery, during the Christmas of 2012. He arrives at his apartment one day only to find that his father, as a Christmas gift to him, had the apartment he had been staying at had been remodeled into a castle. Deciding to no longer stay at the apartment, Kakeru heads to the park, where he has his encounter with Kuroda and Tsukino Mikoto, the President of Tsukino Talent Production. After laying down the "terms" of the work he was being offered, Kakeru was (almost forcefully) scouted. After being scouted, he, together with Kisaragi Koi, Mutsuki Hajime, Yayoi Haru, Uduki Arata, Satsuki Aoi, move into the Tsukino Dorms and the six subsequently form the idol unit Six Gravity. Not long after, Six Gravity's sibling-slash-rival unit Procellarum was formed, and the two units proceed with their idol work individually and side-by-side. Given the increasing work of being an idol and his being a student, Kakeru does not involve himself with other part-time work anymore.Tsukiuta. Drama! 2014 Age: 17 years old Height: 164 cm After one of his photoshoots with Koi, he finds an abandoned shiba breed puppy and is compelled to keep it, already giving the name "Croquette". Hajime and Haru allow the pair to keep the puppy.Inocencia Mini Drama Sometime within the year, upon finding out about their planned sibling-slash-rival unit Procellarum is very much shocked by the idea of having another unit under the same company they have to both work and compete with. Kakeru was unable to participate during the Haru no Fan Matsuri 2014 live event due to a prior arrangement but was able to send his message via video, despite running into some errors. 2015 Age: 18 years old Height: 165 cm Six Gravity's Tsukiradi. broadcast celebrates its 50th broadcast sometime during the latter part of the year.Tsukiuta. Radio Improvised Stage Play Broadcast's "An Interesting Story: Red Riding Hood?" Six Gravity and Procellarum also hold their first live together, with all their songs featured in their second set of solo CDs, together with their cross talks in-between solo performances during their collaboration live. He and Procellarum's Minaduki Rui are the first to release their CDs, releasing them in June that year.Tsukiuta. January: Shiwasu Kakeru 2 - "Sunadokei to Hot Milk" Present (2016) Age: 19 years old Height: 165 cm Six Gravity, together with Procellarum, and goddess candidate units Fluna and Seleas, celebrate the release of their individual best albums.Tsukiuta. Six Gravity Best Album "Kurotsuki" He will be starting his university studies this coming spring with Koi, who will be going to the same university as him, and Kannaduki Iku, who will be attending a different university.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Relationships Kisaragi Koi When they first met at their missionary private junior high during their first year, he and Koi became instant, close friends, to the point that they often have fights. He and Kakeru are often paired up together when it comes to idol work, and both have an energetic type of dynamic and suit each other quite well, and end up being the ones who liven up the dormitory quite often.Tsukiuta. Drama! Additionally, since Koi has a generally lucky constitution, he with his good luck and Kakeru with his bad luck even each other out. He and Koi have also established a rule of sorts that if one of them can or has the time to do so, has to take Croquette on a walk.Inocencia Mini Drama Kakeru also maintains a friendly relationship with Koi's family, and often exchanges mail with Koi's father. Hijiri Kurisu As with most of the goddess candidates, Kakeru sometimes appends "-chan" when referring to Kurisu, implying a sense of familiarity between the two. When given the chance to interact, the two get along quite well, with Kakeru acting as a sort of older-brother figure to Kurisu, such as scolding her when she spoke in a rather crude way.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Irregular Fortune Telling☆ (May 28, 2014) Mutsuki Hajime Kakeru seems to see Hajime as a king-slash-father-figure of sorts among those in the dormitory, almost to the point of calling him "Father" in his character profile. Kakeru has no reservations towards Hajime, and easily approaches Hajime with hospitality and respect. He also tends to redirect Koi to Hajime whenever the former has problems with his schoolwork. Hajime harbors a soft spot towards those younger than him, Kakeru included. One manifestation of this is allowing he and Koi to keep Croquette at the dormitory after the two asked him for permission. Also for some reason, Kakeru has not been subjected to Hajime's Iron Claw, unlike Koi. Yayoi Haru Haru sees the Kakeru and the younger ones as those who liven up the dormitory, and treats them as an older brother as well as serves as a some sort of mother-figure. Also, Haru sees Kakeru and Koi as most suited to being the hosts of the Tsukiuta. Radio and places a lot of trust upon them, although sometimes questions the jobs given to them, since they seem different from what idols usually do. Uduki Arata Arata sees Kakeru as a younger brother of sorts, but tends to treat Kakeru better than Koi. Kakeru carries also no reservation towards Arata as well, and gets along with him better than Koi. Satsuki Aoi Aoi sees Kakeru as a cute younger brother, but acknowledges Kakeru's skill as the one of Tsukiuta. Radio's main personalities. Kakeru, on the other hand, recognizes Aoi's status as a good-looking person on a level above his but does nevertheless treats Aoi no differently than everyone else, seeing him as an older brother as well as a reliable co-worker, as well the one who cleans up after himself best. Kakeru's parents are currently overseas, but are very supportive of Kakeru being an idol, particularly his father, Ayumu. However, Kakeru clashes often with his father, due to his father's tendency to try and spoil him with eccentric ideas, such as blowing up his room for Christmas, turning his apartment into a castle, or taking a helicopter to his junior high school entrance ceremony. Since Kakeru is an only child, he is heavily spoiled by his father, and always wants to be acknowledged by his son, such as when he called out for Kakeru when he was seen on TV during the World Cup.Tsukiuta. Anikuji B-6: Haru & Koi Kakeru is closer to his mother, who Kakeru describes as fun-loving and always smiling, and with very little complaint goes along with her husband's ideas. The two also have no major problem with Kakeru living away from them, and continued to support him financially. Discography Trivia *His name reflects many of his traits: **His surname, Shiwasu (師走) is the archaic name for the twelfth month of the lunar calendar; poetically, December. Shiwasu is also the most widely used among the old month names. Wiktionary entry on the word 師走 **His given name, Kakeru (駆), may come from the verb kakeru (駆ける), which means "to run" or "to dash", which may signify that once December comes, one has essentially "dashed through the entire year".Wiktionary entry on the character 駆Wiktionary entry on the word 駆ける ***He was named "Kakeru" because his father intended to continue the naming trend that started with Kakeru's grandfather: Kakeru's grandfather's name is Ritsu (立), which means "to stand"; Kakeru's father's name is Ayumu (歩), which means "to walk". *Similarly, his and Kurisu's official motifs also reflect their position as December representatives: **Their official fanclub name, stella, is the Latin word for "star". In Christmas, a star symbolizes the North star that guided the Magi to the infant Christ. There are also several stars present on their fanclub motif. **Their crest contains a holly leaf, also a common symbol associated with Christmas. *His strengths and favorites include a sense for (how to use) money, Japanese-style food, his home garden, discount seals/tags, bananas, oden, milk, 100 yen stores, working hard, labor, and helping.Tsukino Talent Production: Talent and Artist Profile: Shiwasu Kakeru *He is part of the "Starving Stomach Army" with Koi (those who are in a stage of rapid growth and strong metabolism rate, resulting in practically constant hunger). *If he had to pick preferences, he prefers Japanese-style breakfasts. *He likes his eggs sunny-side-up with soy sauce, but does use ketchup occasionally. Prefers his omelettes salty.Monthly Tsukiuta. September 2013 Issue *He does, however, dislike coriander and Japanese gingers. *During the Tanabata 2013, he wished to grow taller. Specifically, he "plans" on growing as tall as Haru.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Owabi no Tanabata - Six Gravity☆ *Nakai-san (中井さん), the miniature reindeer often seen with Kakeru, is also a popular symbol for Christmas. Nakai-san continues to live in the dorms with Kakeru despite Christmas being over, and often leaves Kakeru gifts such as pounded fishcake.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Irregular Fortune-Telling☆ (August 25, 2015) **Nakai-san's name may come from tonakai (トナカイ), which is the Japanese word for "reindeer". *He is mainly right-handed, but can use his left hand for simple tasks.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *His eyesight is 1.2. He makes sure to take care of his eyes because to him, bad eyesight can cost him money.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Dragging Along~ Six Gravity Volume☆ *He is among the group of characters who are dog-like, as well as those who resemble their fathers more.Tsukiraji Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Results (Father-like versus Mother-like)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) ** also describes him as "squirrel-like", as he tends to store a lot of things in his room. *The first thing he bought with his first salary he received from his part-time jobs was a ¥1500 pen, which he still uses presently. Initially, he intended to buy bread but Koi stopped him halfway. *He tends to smile when mad.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *His sleeping position is normal.Tsukiuta. Radio 2 *Has a Tsukiusa attached to his school bag, nicknamed "Mogu-usa".TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Shiwasu Kakeru